You will always be my morning and evening star
by katychan666
Summary: Rameses is feeling pressured, because he knows that someday he will become the pharaoh. His father is making the things even harder for him, so Moses decides to talk to his brother; to help him carry the burden. [In this story Rameses and Moses are lovers. Don't like? Don't read.]


**This fanfic was requested by vampygurl402. This is the first time that I've written a fanfic that has been requested, so I am feeling a bit nervous about it. I hope that you will like it :)**

**I would also like to thank to my beta Kitsune309 for taking the time and correcting the mistakes in it.**

**** This fanfiction is rated M and it involves a romantic relationship between Rameses and Moses. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it. It's as simple as that . ****

* * *

Moses sighed, and then his head dropped. He and his older brother, Rameses, had gotten in a huge amount of trouble. He knew it was his fault, and yet his father blamed Rameses for all the damage that it was caused. He wanted to say something back to his father, but he realised that it wouldn't make any difference. The damage has already been done and Moses decided he needed to see his brother. He needed to apologise to Rameses for his own stupidity and childishness. Moses shook his head, turned around and walked away, living his parents alone.

'Why does father have to be so hard on Rameses?' Moses asked himself while he looked for his older brother. It was true that Rameses was the one who would take his father's place as pharaoh. Moses knew he would never have to feel the same burden as his brother would. He knew his brother already felt pressured enough about being the next ruler of the great Egypt, and his own stupid actions were only making things worse.

Moses soon found Ramses sitting on a statue and Rameses' eyes were looking somewhere far. Moses saw the hurt and worried expression on Ramses' face. Moses crossed his arms, feeling distressed. He knew that his sibling always took everything to his heart and father's words must've really hurt Rameses' feelings. Moses guilt only worsened because he really didn't mean for it to happen. Knowing that Rameses was constantly under pressure, Moses only wanted to cheer up his brother by doing all of those silly things. However, maybe it was time to stop; they only brought more troubles to Rameses. Moses walked closer to the place where Rameses was and he forced a smile upon his face. Somehow, he needed to wipe the sadness from Rameses' face.

Rameses noticed his brother's presence and he frowned. What did Moses want now? Rameses wasn't really in the mood to talk to his brother. He knew that Moses didn't want for any of that to happen. But Rameses had it enough that father always blamed him for everything. Rameses then crossed his arms and turned away from Moses, facing the wall.

"Well, that went well," said Moses in a teasing voice and he leaned against the statue.

"Just go away," said Rameses, rather annoyed Moses was standing there. Was it too much to ask for privacy?

"It could have been worse," continued Moses, ignoring his brother's words. He wanted to say something more comforting to Rameses, but he didn't know what he could. Moses wasn't good when it came to expressing emotions.

"'The weak link in the chain.' That's what he called me," said Rameses angrily, turning around, his gaze still downward. His father's words really got to him. Rameses was always trying hard to impress his father. Why couldn't the man see that?

Moses' smile dropped for a second, when he heard the hurt in Rameses' voice. Moses then sighed, his eyes facing the floor. Then Moses forced another smile on his face and shook his head. "Well, you are rather pathetic" Moses joked, hoping that he could somehow make the anger disappear from Rameses' body.

Rameses ignored his younger brother's words again and clenched his fingers into a fist. "'Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions'," Rameses went on, finally looking at Moses. "He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty," he almost yelled.

Moses started slowly walking away from the statue, on which Rameses was still sitting. "Yes, I can see it now. There go the pyramids!" said Moses and his soft laugher filled the place around them.

Rameses was already irritated. He was beginning to get truly frustrated by Moses' behaviour. Why did everything have to be a joke to his younger brother? Rameses really wanted for Moses to once in his life understand that what just happened wasn't some kind of a joke. Rameses jumped of the statue and went after Moses.

"You can laugh about it," said Rameses.

Moses took a few steps forward and then he turned around, to face Rameses. "Statues cracking and toppling over. The Nile drying up. Single-handed, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin," Moses continued, really hoping Rameses would at least smile at his comments. He didn't really mean any of it; he just wanted to cheer his brother up.

Rameses sighed and shook his head. He knew that Moses was only joking, but he couldn't bring himself to even show a tiny smile. "Tell me this, Moses. Why is that every time you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble?"

Moses sighed and finally stopped smiling. He looked at Rameses, who was waiting for his explanation. What was he even supposed to say to him? Moses eyes started wandering around the room and they finally stopped on floor. It seemed funny to Moses how floor was always very interesting at moments like that. After staring at the floor for a few seconds, he looked up again and finally said: "I'm sorry."

Rameses took a deep breath and his expression finally softened up when he heard Moses' apology. He placed his hand onto Moses' shoulder and a warm smile spread across his lips. "It's alright. I am not angry with you anymore," Rameses said, feeling the anger finally disappear from his body.

"I'm always just causing you troubles," muttered Moses, looking at the place where Rameses' hand was touching his shoulder.

"Now, that's not completely true. We had some good times together," said Rameses softly, gently squeezing Moses' shoulder and then bringing his arm down to his side.

Moses' eyes narrowed and finally a real smile came onto his lips. He saw the smile on Rameses' face and the fact that Rameses was being sarcastic let Moses know that Rameses has finally calmed down. Moses titled his head to the side. He could just let the things go, but it was a time that he and his brother had a real and serious conversation about certain things.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Moses.

"Talk about what, brother?" asked Rameses, because Moses' sudden question surprised him.

"I know that all of this is hard on you, especially father blaming you for everything. If it gets too hard, you do know that you can talk to me, my brother? You don't have to bear this burden on your own. Let me help you carry it," said Moses and softly smiled at Rameses.

Rameses' face darkened and he bowed his head. Suddenly the dark thoughts crept back into Rameses' mind and his heart felt uneasy. Moses was right; he needed to talk to somebody. He always bottled his feelings down and never talked about them. This is what his father taught him; you must never show you true feelings to other people. If you did, they would think that you are weak and this way your place as a dynasty ruler would be in danger. However, Rameses couldn't suppress his true emotions in front of his beloved brother, who was offering him help.

"Thank you, Moses. Yes, talking would make me feel better," muttered Rameses.

Moses' face lit up; Rameses finally decided to listen to his advice. He grabbed Rameses' hand and started dragging him behind as he was walking. When Rameses saw that Moses was headed to his room, he started to protest.

"We can't do it right now. We have a banquet to attend, remember? If we don't go, father will be furious," Rameses said, in disbelief that Moses was getting him in trouble again.

"The banquet will wait," simply said Moses, dragging Rameses behind him.

"You don't understand, Moses. If I don't make an appearance then-"

Moses kept on ignoring Rameses' complaints and when they finally reached Moses' bedroom, he pushed his brother in it and stepped in front of the entrance, to prevent his brother from leaving. Rameses shook his head and because he knew that Moses wouldn't let him go, he leaned against the cold wall, crossed his arms and waited for Moses to make the next move.

"I finally figured out what your problem is," said Moses.

"Oh, really? And that would be?" asked Rameses and raised his left eyebrow.

"You care too much" said Moses and pointed at Rameses.

"And you don't care at all!" said Rameses and soon the room was filled with Rameses' and Moses' laughter.

"I really mean it, what I said earlier," said Moses in a suddenly serious voice, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Do you think father is right? Am I really just a weak link in the chain?" asked Rameses, his face darkening.

"You're a great man, Rameses. Father is just being hard on you, because he doesn't want you to fail when he gives the crown to you. He wants Egypt to have a strong and determined ruler," said Moses taking a few steps closer to Rameses.

"What about you? Do you think that I will fail as a pharaoh?" asked Rameses, lowering his gaze.

"Of course not, you will be a great pharaoh" said Moses leaning against the wall, next to Rameses.

Rameses looked to his right, where Moses was standing. Moses meant every word that he said. He knew that Rameses would be a great ruler and he just wished that Rameses could see that as well. He hated to see his brother in so much pain. Rameses sighed and nodded. He believed Moses' words and he felt really happy for having Moses in his life. His younger brother was really the only one to who he trusted and got along with. Rameses then placed his head onto Moses' shoulder. A sudden weight on Moses' shoulder surprised him at first, but then he smiled and let his head rest against Rameses'. Rameses' eyes looked up and when he saw that Moses closed his eyes a soft chuckle escaped Rameses' mouth.

"Your majesty, may I ask what is so funny?" asked Moses in a mocking kind of way.

Rameses lifted his head up. Moses did the same and then looked at his older brother. Rameses' smile got wider and then he gently put his finger on Moses' cheek, which then travelled lower and stopped its way behind Moses' neck. A light pink blush welcomed Moses' cheeks when Rameses did that and Moses immediately looked away shyly. Rameses moved his body closer to Moses'. It amused the future pharaoh how Moses acted when they got intimate with each other. Moses was usually the more outgoing type of man and seeing Moses being so embarrassed made Rameses feel very happy.

Moses swallowed hard and his body shivered when he saw how close Rameses was next to him. Even though their bodies weren't touching, Moses could still feel the warmth of Rameses' body radiating onto his naked chest. Moses backed away, but he soon found himself trapped between the wall and Rameses. He looked up and the grin on Rameses' lips increased his heartbeat.

"Rameses?" asked Moses, who wasn't really sure what Rameses was up to. He had a hunch, but he decided to ignore it.

"Yes, brother?" breathed out Rameses and placed his hand onto Moses' bare chest. Rameses' throat felt dry and itchy. He then continued on by clearing his throat and licking his lips.

Moses' eyes were locked on Rameses' lips and he couldn't look away. He knew what was going to happen; Rameses was getting ready to kiss him. Moses' body heated up; he wanted the kiss. It had been a while since he and Rameses were intimate with each other and Moses' body was yearning for Rameses' touches. A small gasp left Moses' lips just before he closed his eyes and moved his body closer to Rameses', so that they were finally touching.

Rameses pressed his body against Moses' a bit harder and their lips met in a heated kiss. Rameses' tongue parted Moses' lips a bit and his tongue found its way into his brother's mouth. Rameses' tongue started exploring and tasting Moses' mouth. The sweet taste of Moses' mouth was driving Rameses' mad.

Moses, whose body was trembling under Rameses' touches, moved his tongue slightly. When his tongue brushed gently against Rameses', both of them moaned quietly and Moses felt how a wave of pleasure and arousal started spreading through his body. Moses put his arms around Rameses' and pressed Rameses' body closer to his. He needed Rameses to do far more than just to kiss him. When Rameses' hands started roaming around Moses' body, his knees buckled and moaned a bit louder.

Moses' moans were starting to affect Rameses' body. He could feel as all the blood in his body started going downwards, and he could feel himself getting hard. He rocked his hips forward, gently brushing against Moses' erection.

"Rameses, ah-" said Moses holding his brother tighter and closer to himself.

Rameses pressed harder against Moses' body, earning a louder moan from Moses' sweet lips. Rameses' hand moved lower and it slowly started touching Moses' hard member through his shendyt. Moses bit his lower lip, grabbed Rameses' shoulders, and gently pushed Rameses away.

"Wait… what about the banquet?" asked Moses, whose breathing was increased.

"You want to go to the banquet in this condition?" Rameses smirked and pointed to Moses' very visible erection.

Moses blushed crimson red and he cursed loudly. He knew that his brother was right. "Y-You're right. But we need to be fast. If we aren't the father will be-"

"You are the one, who said that we should just ignore the banquet, right?" asked Rameses and arched his left eyebrow. "Don't worry, we'll make it to the banquet" added Rameses and with one hand lifted Moses' shendyt and with his other touched Moses' hard member again.

Moses arched his back when Rameses touched that place and a louder moan escaped his lips. Moses knew that he needed to be quiet, because the guards were always close to his rooms. He brought a hand to his mouth and bit into it. When Rameses saw that, he smirked and removed his brother's hand and placed it onto his chest.

"Don't muffle your voices. I want to hear everything, brother," whispered Rameses finally taking Moses' erection into his hands and starting to slowly move his hand.

"B-But… somebody will hear us," protested Moses. He wanted to add something, but he was cut off when Rameses placed his lips back onto Moses' and his tongue sneaked into his mouth again. Rameses quickly removed all of his garments and finally allowed that his brother to touch him. Moses' shaky fingers found their way around Rameses' hard member and slowly started stroking it.

"Oh, Moses," said Rameses, while his lips were still pressed against Moses'. He moved his lips onto Moses' neck and began gently sucking the skin there.

Moses was panting and he squeezed his lips together; he wanted to hold back his voice. He knew that people would go looking after the two of them because they didn't go to the banquet. Having this on his mind, Moses' hand started moving faster and Rameses' breathing increased. Rameses squeezed Moses' erection a bit harder, earning a low moan from his brother.

"Rameses, I think I can't hold on much longer" said Moses, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"I-I know… me too," stuttered Rameses.

Moses rocked his hips forward, thrusting hard into Rameses' hand. Rameses smiled and mimicked his younger brother's actions. The room was filled with Moses' loud moans and Rameses' uneven breathing. Soon, it all became too much for them and Moses buried his face into the crook of Rameses' neck, when he came. Rameses moved his hips a few more times, before spilling his semen into Moses' hand.

"Thank you, brother" muttered Rameses, smiled and placed a soft kiss onto Moses' nose. Moses smiled back, but the frowned when he saw his brother putting the shendyt back on. Moses couldn't really help himself but to feel a little bit disappointed. He thought that they would continue things on his bed.

"That's' it?" blurted out Moses.

As soon as Moses said that, Rameses' laughter filled Moses' bedroom. Rameses then crossed his arms and looked at Moses. "You want more?"

"Y-Yes."

"Be patient, good things come to those who wait," said Rameses.

"B-But-"

"Don't worry, when the banquet is over, come to my room. We'll continue it from here then," said Rameses and smirked.

Moses' eyes lit up and he eagerly nodded.

* * *

**After the banquet**

"Oh, Moses… this was fantastic," said Rameses, kissed Moses' forehead and then collapsed onto Moses' shivering body. Rameses pulled himself out of Moses and then lied next to Moses, who was still trying to catch his breath and he was still feeling a little bit dazed from the last orgasm.

"Yes, Rameses, it was perfect," agreed Moses and then covered their bodies with a sheet. Moses looked to his right and saw the playful smile on Rameses' lips.

"You were much more sensitive than the other times," said Rameses to himself, but Moses heard him and a light pink blush coloured his cheeks.

Moses felt really happy at that moment. His chest felt so full with happiness and love. He knew that he was loved when he was with Rameses. Moses knew how much his older brother loved him and he bit his lower lip. Rameses saw the serious expression on Moses' face, so his smile disappeared and he placed his fingers softly onto Moses' cheek and his thumb started softly caressing it. Moses smiled and then closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Rameses' fingers on his cheek.

"I feel so happy at this moment," said Moses in a serious tone of voice. He stopped smiling once again, because everything felt too perfect at that time. He didn't want for everything to be so perfect. Moses was afraid that the gods would take his happiness from him.

"Yes, me too," said Rameses, his hand travelling behind Moses' neck and then he moved a bit closer to Moses and gave him a feather light kiss on the lips.

"I am just afraid," muttered Moses.

"Afraid of what?"

"Everything feels to perfect at this moment. I just don't want this happiness to end. However, I do know that this," said Moses and pointed at both of them, "will have to end at one point."

"What are you saying? Do you want to end what we have between us? I really care a lot about you," said Rameses and felt a bit angry with Moses, because he couldn't really understand why Moses was acting so serious about it.

"We are brothers and if somebody finds about-"

"I thought that we had this conversation before we started this. Don't worry, I will take care of everything if something like that happens." said Rameses, who was trying to calm Moses down.

"Yes, but even if nobody finds out… as a ruler of Egypt it will be necessary for you to have an heir. You will have to find a woman and make her your wife. And when this is going to happen, I'm going to-" said Moses, but stopped himself from talking. Thinking about their future together always pained Moses. He didn't want for it to happen, but he knew that it was unavoidable.

"I know, Moses. But do we always have to think about it? I know that I will have to find a wife, but… Until that happens, let's enjoy our time together. And even if I marry someone, this doesn't mean that my feelings for you will change. We will think of something, together," said Rameses, who knew what his brother was feeling. He was also scared of future, but he didn't want to think about it for the time being.

"I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. I think I'd go crazy without you around," said Moses and felt a bit calmer, because Rameses' words calmed him down.

"I know. I love you too, as a brother and as a lover. You are everything to me," said Rameses.

Moses chuckled and went on by saying: "And you Rameses will always be my morning and evening star," and placed his head onto Rameses' chest. Moses then felt a pair of warm lips on his temples and he smiled.

"Let's go to sleep, Rameses," said Moses and squeezed Rameses closer to him.

"Good night, my beloved," whispered Rameses into Moses' ear. All worries from his body disappeared and he felt happy. Rameses just wished that happiness like that could last forever.

"Good night, Rameses," said Moses, before drifting into the land of dreams.

_**End.**_

* * *

_I hope that you liked the fanfic. Please do tell me your opinion._

_- Thank you._


End file.
